In concurrently filed copending application Ser. No. 13749 there is disclosed a technique for mining coal from horizontal coal seams without the need for humans to enter the coal tunnels. Such a technique relies on a continuously moving set of cutters driven from the outside of the mine tunnel and arranged to dislodge the coal from the seam. In order to most effectively utilize the inventive concepts taught in said application, it is necessary to have a structure for cutting the coal from the sides, top and bottom of the tunnel, as well as for removing the dislodge coal.
Thus, a need exists for a combination coal cutter and bucket arranged to remove coal from a tunnel under power derived exterior from the tunnel.
A further need exists in the art for such a cutter and bucket arrangement which may form a continuous interlinked train for moving through a tunnel, or around a mountain, while at the same time both chipping coal from the seam and scooping that coal into the bucket for removal to a remote location.